ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Hotel Transylvania 4: Hawaiian Holiday
''Hotel Transylvania 4: Hawaiian Holiday ''is an upcoming 2020 American 3D computer-animated comedy film produced by Sony Pictures Animation. It is the fourth overall film in the Hotel Transylvania ''film series and the sequel to ''Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation (2018). It is directed by Craig McCracken and Todd Garner, and reprise their roles of Selena Gomez, Adam Sandler, Andy Samberg, Kevin James, Fran Drescher, Steve Buscemi, Molly Shannon, David Spade, Keegan-Michael Key, and Mel Brooks, including new cast of Johnny Depp, Alex Newell and MNEK. Hotel Transylvania 4: Hawaiian Holiday will be released by Sony Pictures Releasing on July 24, 2020 in RealD 3D and Dolby Atmos. Featuring a new hit single by Flo Rida. Storyline The fourth film will be about Mavis (Selena Gomez) who's thinkin' about going to Tropical Hawaiian Island Resort for her 127th birthday. Cast * Selena Gomez as Mavis * Adam Sandler as Count Dracula * Andy Samberg as Jonathan "Johnny" Loughran * Kevin James as Frankenstein * Fran Drescher as Eunice * Steve Buscemi as Wayne * Molly Shannon as Wanda * David Spade as Griffin the Invisible Man * Keegan-Michael Key as Murray * Mel Brooks as Vlad * Jim Gaffigan as Abraham Van Helsing * Kathryn Hahn as Ericka Van Helsing * Asher Blinkoff as Dennis Loughran * Nick Offerman as Mike Loughran * Megan Mullally as Linda Loughran * Chrissy Tiegan as Crystal * Sadie Sandler as Winnie * Genndy Tartakovsky as Blobby / Baby Blobby / Puppy Blobby * Sunny Sandler as Sunny * Luenell as Shrunken Head * Joe Whyte as Tinkles * Robert Smigel as Marty * Jamie Camil as El Chupacabra * Chris Parnell as Stan * Joyce Arrestia as Elderly Gremlin * Brian George as Suit of Armor New Cast * Johnny Depp as Brian, a Witch Doctor who's the owner of the Hawaiian Island Resort. * Alex Newell as Captain Gremlin, a Captain of the Yacht. * MNEK as DJ Cooper * Craig McCracken as the Tikis Soundtrack # Sensational - Flo Rida (Dance/Funk Mix) # I See Love (ft. Joe Jonas) - Jonas Blue # Oceans - Blair # Iko Iko - Zap Mama # Mavis' Lullaby - Selena Gomez # Paradise - Drew Seeley (Dance-Pop Mix) # Feeling Hot - Don Omar # I'm Coming Out - Diana Ross Flo Rida * Flo Rida - Sensational (From Hotel Transylvania 4) Cinemark Hotel Transylvania 4: Hawaiian Holiday - Official Trailer * Song: Macarena - Los del Rio (Tropical Mix) AMC Theatres HOTEL TRANSYLVANIA 4 - Executive Clip | AMC Theatres (2020) * Song: Nu Disco/Funk Music Special Effects * 'Sony Pictures Imageworks '(Culver City, CA) Drew Seeley * Drew Seeley - Paradise (Official Audio) (From Hotel Transylvania 4) Sony Animation Mock Ad: Luxury Monster Yacht | HOTEL TRANSYLVANIA 4 * Song: Dance-Pop Music Release * The film will be in theaters on July 24, 2020 in RealD 3D and Dolby Atmos. Sony Animation Mock Ad: Hawaiian Resort | HOTEL TRANSYLVANIA 4 * Song: Dance-Pop Music Cinemark Hotel Transylvania 4: Hawaiian Holiday - Motion Poster * Song: Nu Disco Music Category:Columbia Pictures Category:Sony Pictures Animation Category:Digital 3D/IMAX 3D Category:CGI Animated Films Category:CGI Films Category:CGI-animated Category:Family Category:Comedy Category:Sony Pictures Category:Real-D 3D Category:Hotel Transylvania Category:Sony Category:Family films Category:Summer vacation Category:Sony Pictures Entertainment Category:Fandango Movies Category:Sony Pictures Imageworks Category:IMDb Category:IMAX films Category:Feature film Category:Upcoming films Category:Movies Category:2020's movie Category:Sequels Category:Media Rights Capital Category:AMC Theaters Category:Cinemark Category:Regal Cinemas Category:Selena Gomez Category:Dolby Atmos